Clandestine
by AriandEzra
Summary: College student Aria Montgomery has spent her entire life in Rosewood, waiting for something exciting to happen to her. Things have been dull, however with the arrival of a new English professor, her life begins to take on far more excitement that she ever intended.


**Many of you probably read a story I wrote called "Clandestine" (not this one). I kind of lost inspiration for it with the direction I intended to go, however, I've revamped some of the plot. I like the direction a lot better and I hope you enjoy it too! **

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster an update will be!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **

* * *

_~Prologue~_

**T**hey say home is where the heart is –but what if you can't find your heart anywhere? That was question Aria Montgomery pondered as she ambled about a small, dusty bookstore in the downtown area of Rosewood, Pennsylvania; her hometown _and _college town. The closed in corners and old leather chairs that were placed sporadically throughout the small shop were comforting to the brunette, her fingers running over the spines of a few books.

Aria had never been one to love life in a small town. While in high school, she'd always imagined herself going off to college in some big city and living in an apartment that overlooked a throng of people bustling about. Staying in Rosewood hadn't been her intention, but upon graduation last year, things got tight within the family bank account and tuition was free to enroll at Hollis thanks to her father's job and tenure. There was no need to adjust and certainly not need to move to a dorm, though Aria insisted. If she was to stay local for further schooling, she wanted life to be as if she'd gone out of state. Or even out of town.

College was supposed to be something exciting, but so far as a senior, Aria had found things less than fruitful. Perhaps next year would be different, but the tiny recluse of a girl was waiting for something to shake her up –that special work of fate that was fitted to happen to her at any time. Aria sincerely hoped that it would hit her this year and not in twenty.

The bookstore had always been her safe haven –when her parents fought, she would flee her –as a child, on foot and as a teenager with her license, by car. If things were ever rough at school or she was in a fight with her friends, a new title with a shiny new cover could fill the small void in her heart. That was who Aria was –the artsy girl with a preference to literature rather than actual company. Of course, she had a few friends here and there, valuable ones at that, but Aria was fine alone. She never minded not going out on a Saturday night, but that didn't stop boys from chasing after her.

Her hand continued to run over the spines of each book –it was a selecting process that Aria had picked up throughout the years. There wasn't anything specific about it; just that she liked the feel of the book under her fingertips. However, she hadn't seen the other set of fingertips coming from the other end of the aisle in time. Her feet shuffling, Aria felt herself colliding with a much larger body as they both reached for the same copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Oh, God," the small girl yelped, her hand releasing the copy she managed to snag before the other person did. It was an absolutely cliché moment –something that Aria detested with her whole tiny being. "I'm so sorry," she continued to babble, bending down to pick up the book on the hardwood floor.

A masculine chuckle came from the other person and for the first time, Aria felt herself tuning into the melodic sound of it. Something about the other person's laugh drew her in within moments. It was a warm sound that seemed to ooze easily like honey. "It's alright, honestly." And his voice was even better –like the smoothest bolt of velvet fabric. "I wasn't looking where I was going." A hand shot out to pick up the book. Except instead of taking it for himself, the man handed it back to Aria. "I believe you had this first."

Aria still hadn't taken a good look at the man who she'd ran headfirst into, but from the sound of his voice, her nerves shook. Someone with a timbre that _perfect _just had to have the ability to take her breath away. And he did. Aria's hazel eyes flitted upwards, meeting a pair of blue ones that seemed to replicate the color of the ocean that she'd once seen at a beach during a family trip to California. They were pure –no speck of gray or green. Roving downwards, Aria made out a firm jaw and structured cheekbones. His lips looked soft and it hit her just how close they were to one another –if Aria made any move forward, their lips would've been connected.

"Thanks," she stuttered, stunned by the man's beauty. It wasn't every day that you ran into someone that handsome in a homely bookstore. A man like him belonged on the lacrosse field where her brother and sham of an ex-boyfriend, Noel, played. He belonged in some tight fitting tee shirt with a sports team printed across the front, not a classy button down and a pair of well worn jeans. But no matter how hard Aria tried to will her gaze to go away, it wouldn't –it couldn't. "My old copy fell apart."

"It would be a travesty if you didn't get a new one." The man's face lit up with a small smile that made Aria bit down on her lip.

"Are you a Shakespeare fan yourself or are you getting it for an assignment."

"Not exactly." The man's smirked quirked upwards towards the right side, causing an adorable smirk. "Though, I do read his work in my spare time." It was almost too good to be true, at least to Aria.

"He's brilliant, isn't he? It's a shame we don't have more authors with the same passion that he seemed to pour into his plays."

"Yeah," replied the man, looking down at his watch distractedly. Aria watched the smile from his face fade into a look of consternation and then one of worry. "Crap, I'm sorry…I'd love to continue this conversation, but I'll be late for a meeting. I start my first job this week." She watched the smile spread back onto his face, though it was far more proud looking than amused.

"We could exchange numbers," Aria offered weakly, internally smacking her forehead. "If you'd like," she continued, fumbling over her words. "To keep the conversation going." The man chuckled again and reached into his pocket to take out his phone.

"Here," he said, handing her the iPhone with an open text message splayed across the screen. "Just sent yourself a message." He seemed to be in a rush, which made Aria's fingers move quickly across the touch screen keys before handing the phone back to him. He shot her the same, knee-weakening smile and place his phone back in his pocket. "Enjoy your book by the way." As the man walked out, Aria clutched the book to her chest.

Perhaps _he_ could be her something exciting.


End file.
